Geo The Hedgehog
Geo The Hedgehog, There are only 2 of them, but in different universes, but they do look kind of alike. They are seperated and will be explained below. =Prince Geo The Archer= appearance Head: Neon green skin. Neon green eyes. Straight spikes on back. Neon green long strain of hair. Body: Purple oval stomach. Regular-colored skin arms. Green skin. Green legs. Clothing: Purple shoes. Bag with strap and arrows in it. Regular white gloves. Weaponry: Bow n Arrows, Strain of Hair (transforms), Crossbow. Story Geo the Hedgehog was born from a King and Queen of the Toxo Universe. He was living just a normal life as any other prince. When he turned 40, 10 years after he married, he was blessed from a hedge-angel, that he would have 2 children. A baby girl came first. He and his wife named her Mariahna. When she was 16, a baby boy was born. Geo named him Koo. His full name waas Baby Koona the Hedgehog. It turned out that Koona has suprisingly gotten lost one day, and when he came back, he was freezng cold and icey blue. Everything he touched turns to ice, except for people or items he is fond with. Than, 2 years later, a big war between the Toxo Universe and another Universe broke out. He tried to escape with his family, but than, when he was heading for his hovercraft. When he was nearly there, an arrow shot through Mariahna, his favorite's, back, which he thought had killed her, but she disappeared. The enemies captured his wife and could not get to Koo, who mysteriously disappeared. Geo escapped. He has been searching in all universes for any trace of his family. He blamed himself for their disappearance, for not being careful to protect them. He thinks that Mariahna is alive, searching everywhere for her. He hopes to find his wife and son soon after. Powers/Abilities Geo has the ability to have limited-telepathy, since he has been mentored by Silver when he was trapped in one of the universes on one of his quests to find Mariahna. He learned archery, which he was born from a family who were experts at archery. Nearly best archers in their galaxy. Geo also has the ability to control gravity, since he was partially Babylonian (Sonic Riders Gravity: explanation.) He can also turn his strain of hair into a huge sword. Also into a chaotic vortex when in his dark form. personality He loves to eat. He also will prove anyone wrong if anyone ever confronts him, saying their stronger than him. Geo is a little stubborn at times, but is very powerful. He will let nothing stand in the way between him and his quest to find his family he is bound to find soon. =Geo The Hedgehog= appearance Head: Green straight spikes, green skin, green eyes, and purple ears, along with a long strain of hair that can transform. Body: Has a purple oval as a belly. The rest is green. Regular-colored arm skin. Straight spikes on back. Green legs. Clothing: White gloves, and all-purple shoes. A gravity-control stone wristband on his arm, which he was born from. (Play Sonic Riders Zero Gravity for gravty-control stone explanaton!) story Mariahna the Bat (not the one in the Toxo Universe) saw something falling from the sky, away from Babylon Garden which was in sight orbiting earth. The object was heading towards the radio-active pool areas. Mariahna heard it crash into one of the radio-active pools. Mariahna went to check what happened. When she got there, she saw a form of a person stand up. He suddenly used telepathy to get in front of her. Mariahna was scared to death. He looked up with a friendly smile. Mariahna took him back to her place, because she was only 11 and had no idea what else to do with him. Later on, Geo made new friends. He was hoping to find out who he used to be or was. Maybe is. He is on an adventure with his friends to defeat an evil hedge-ghost named Eleja The Ghosthog. Geo hopes to reveal answers of his past from Eleja. Birth Story: Some idiotic careless imbecile went into the center of the Babylon Garden. No one even know how that imbecile got onto Babylon Garden in the first place. He found a hidden stone. One of the stones that held Babylon Garden into orbit, but this was an extra one. When he touched it, suddenly it glowed, and he couldn't handle its power. The center room exploded, and he imbecile obviously died. The stone shot out of the babylon garden heading straight for earth, landing into an radio-active pool, which suddenly transformed the stone into a living hedgehog, Geo the Hedgehog. Powers/Abilities Geo has the ability to have limited telepathy, which he was born with. He can only control gravity if he has his "special" stone that goes around his wrist. He also turns hyper/dark (depends on what mood hes in; happy = hyper; mad/sad = dark) when the ring off of his hair comes off and he goes wild. His hair can also literally transforms into anything he wants, but only when he needs it. Personality Geo seems shy to outsiders, but actually fun, idiotic, risky, and annoying once you get to know him. He may make some mistakes, but learns from them and uses them as advantages. He is good at strategy. He is more like a speed-attack type if you would take those categories. He also helps his friends in need and is a good n funny friend.